


Undeserving of Gentle Touch

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self Loathing, the L word is Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Negan only looks up at him with warm eyes, continues his path up to Carl’s knees. Carl squirms, looks uncomfortable, uneasy. He doesn’t deserve to be treated lie he's fragile. He doesn’t deserve the look in Negan’s eyes. He deserves his fragility to be ignored, overlooked and forced away, deserves to be a broken doll when Negan is finished with him.





	Undeserving of Gentle Touch

Carl’s hair is fanned back behind him, splayed against the soft white pillow that smells just like his lover. Said lover is hovered over him, trying something new. Negan has taken to the boy, grown more than fond of him in the time they’ve spent together as rough fucks and, occasionally, spooning after one or both are too fucked out to care.

This new attempt has yet to get a reaction, gentle kisses down the collarbone, loving licks at the perking nipples, soft bites at the ribs, careful sucks at the hips. At first, Carl plays along, thinking he knows that this is headed where he wants: his face pressed down into the pillow to the point of near suffocation while he prays for the potential break of his hip bones.

“Hurry it up, old man. What’s gotten into you?” He urges when Negan completely skips over his cock, instead pampering his lotion-soft thighs with the peppering of the smallest love bites Carl has ever seen (and he was a virgin before Negan, for Christ’s sake.)

Negan only looks up at him with warm eyes, continues his path up to Carl’s knees. Carl squirms, looks uncomfortable, uneasy. He doesn’t deserve to be treated lie he's fragile. He doesn’t deserve the look in Negan’s eyes. He deserves his fragility to be ignored, overlooked and forced away, deserves to be a broken doll when Negan is finished with him.

Carl reaches down for the man’s hand, pulls it up and places it on his throat, silently asking to be choked. When that doesn’t work, Negan’s hand loose and uncaring, he huffs.

“Fucking choke me,” Carl grunts out. He, again, gets no response but a single gentle squeeze around his esophagus before the hand withdrawals, lips making their way up his legs again. Negan finds Carl’s hand with his own, even blindly, interlocking their fingers and squeezing again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Don’t- Just get to it already, this is boring,” Carl lies, glancing at their hands and it feels like a dream. He stares at the ceiling, unmoving as he feels that whiskey warm breath against his navel on the ascent. Despite the goosebumps that rise in his wake.

Negan lifts Carl’s thigh, hooks it over his hip as he comes into Carl’s view. His eyebrow is raised.

“Are you fucking mute now? You usually run that stupid goddamn mouth of yours until my ears bleed. Finally decided to stop being annoying?” Carl asks, looking through him, eyes making contact with hazel eyes. The same eyes that wash him over in aggression and fear were now vulnerable in their own way, staring down at him with utter affection.

“Why do you want me to hurt you so badly, kiddo?” Negan drawls, a hand raising to push Carl’s bangs from over the gaping, mostly-healed wound in his face.

“It’s our thing, it’s not you to treat me like this. I don’t know why you have it in your head- Just- Stop this act.” Carl gives the weakest attempt, just internally begging for Negan to stop playing with him, stop treating him like this, he doesn’t deserve it.

“Act?” Negan asks, thumb stroking over Carl’s cheek just as he thrusts his hips, canting his cock to nudge right at his hole.

“You know what I mean. If you’re- I-If you’re gonna keep playing games, I’m leaving,” Carl’s voice shakes.

“I’m not playing any games.. I got you figured out, babydoll. Got you figured right out. Goddamn.. Still trying to push me away, act all big and strong. This world is too harsh on you. Don’t ya fuckin’ know love ain’t gotta hurt you, and neither do I?” Negan’s voice is as thick as honey, dripping against Carl’s eardrums and sinking in slow as can be.

His eyes widen, just as he realizes and just in time for Negan to push into him with ease since the last fuck. He gasps, making a noise like it hurts as his eyes well up, and in any other situation, Negan would damn well believe he hurt the boy, but if anything, just now, he’s done the farthest thing.

Once he’s buried to the hilt, grinding slow and grazing one of the many spots that only he’s allowed to graze, all of Carl’s untrusting, taut limbs are jelly, clinging to him like a koala. Negan takes this as an invitation, big arms wrapping around his young lover like a protection charm and holding him as he rocked his hips.

The keens and whines coming from Carl almost made Negan think he was going to ignore what he said, but just a moment later, trembling and small, “Do you really love me?”

“I sure as hell do, bear.”


End file.
